Darkness vs faith
by ashxryuko27
Summary: Ash is on a journey once more but this time it's something he will face for his first time he will be allied by new friends but will they be enough to face something more evil AshXSypha


**Dusk and light of the heart**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Ash's travel and Witchbottle**

 **disclaimer I do not own Pokémon and Castlevania series from Netflix and to let everyone know I'm doing up a new story no one has thought of since I did the first AshXElsa chapter in hero's harem that everyone likes and I'll do a other AshXElsa story also this shows Ash is traveling once again meet new allies new places but will end up meeting lots of trouble on the way by facing a threat that he never seen also enjoy the story AshXSypha**

In 1455 wind rushing as there was a land called Wallachia the sun was covered by the clouds but that land was filled by stakes that has decade bones placed on the stakes then the sound of wings flutter then chittering as the sounds of bats screeching flying all over but one bat squeals as it was killed by the knife being held by a young beautiful woman she grunts toss the dead bat as the flock flew away as the sun is going down she turn and gasps seeing a huge door "Ohh." She watches the door when mechanism clanking then energy surges the woman inhales sharply as she pounds twice she gasps again when the heavy door opens the hinges creak as she walks in till the door clangs shut but she sees the figure looking at her

"My name is Lisa. I am from the Village of Lupu. I want to be a doctor." Lisa introduced herself as the figure disappeared "You bang on my front door because you want to daub chicken blood on peasants." He said to her "Don't mistake me for a witch. Everybody out there already does that. I believe in science, but" as the figure was fast his cape flutters "I need to know more. I've exhausted my other options, and all the stories say the man who lives here has secret knowledge." When Lisa said that the figure was behind her but he isn't human his skin was paled, cold long ears, hair was longer but was like a gentleman but has fangs "I am Vlad Dracula Tepes, and I do not get many visitors. What have you to trade for my knowledge, Lisa from Lupu?" Said the creature named dracula as Lisa moves back "Perhaps I could help you relearn some manners. I've crossed the threshold of your home, and you haven't offered me a drink or even to take my coat." Lisa told him

"What if I took a drink from you? Or have you loaded yourself with silver, crosses, and garlic in superstitious fear?" He said to Lisa about those items "I might have eaten some roasted garlic earlier. Was that rude? I-it was all I had left. I'm really not interested in superstition, or being some muttering wise woman cheating people with boiled nettles and entrails. I want to heal people. I want to learn. Will you help me?" Lisa wants knowledge

"You are definitely different to most humans I have met in recent times." He said about her being different "Maybe I can teach you to like people again, or at least tolerate them, or stop putting them on sticks." When Lisa said that Dracula chuckles

"I gave that up a long time ago. Where is Lupu Village?" As he walks she follows

"You don't travel much." Lisa said while walking "I can travel. This entire structure is a traveling machine." As he told her the castle was a machine that travels "But you don't. Do you? Maybe you should. The world is changing. Travel, like people do. You might like it." Said Lisa as Dracula looks at her "I've known you two minutes, and you offer for me to walk the earth like an ordinary peasant while I give you the knowledge of immortals, the true science. " as lisa gasps "Ohh." As she sees all the items that she never saw fluids gurgling she let's out a soft gasp then mechanisms whirr "My. They won't be peasants anymore if you teach them. They won't live such short, scared lives if they have real medicine. They won't be superstitious if they learn how the world really works." Said Lisa as Dracula chuckling "Why should I do that?" He said to her "To make the world better. Start with me, and I'll start with you." Said Lisa as Dracula start to fall for her

"I think I might like you." As he let's Lisa explore more of the lab but at year 1475 at the cathedral in the cIty of targovieste distant voices murmuring at inside the cathedral Lisa was tied on the stake then there was fire Lisa groans then there were priests misunderstood her but why "So there were devil engines in her house, Bishop?" Said a fat man has a beard was talking to the elderly man what appears to be a bishop of the church "I saw them with my own eyes. And glass in shapes you've never seen, thin as paper. Lightning. Strange weeds and tools. Witch's things. Of all the witches I've rooted out, none had such a collection." But that bishop was cold cruel greedy blackhearted who thinks Lisa was a witch

"And it had to come to this?" Said the man "She called it all science, Mayor. Lisa Tepes of Lupu was so far gone that she just couldn't see that it was all given to her by Satan." Said the bishop talks about science "I've made some small study of the chemical sciences myself, you know." As the bishop gives a gold stare at the mayor as he stammering "J-just a study, of course. I-I'd never think to practice such things." Said the mayor

"The Archbishop would prefer that life in Wallachia be kept simple, Mayor." As Lisa screams "Simple. Pure. Good." As the bishop watches her groans "Don't hurt them! They don't understand!" Said Lisa telling him to don't kill "Who's she talking to?" Said the mayor

"I believe she's exhorting Satan not to take revenge on us, which I suppose is almost commendable, for a witch. Perhaps I'll say a prayer for her. A small one." The bishop said to him as Lisa gasps and coughs from the smoke panting "I know it's not your fault, but if you can hear they don't know what they're doing. Be better than them. Please!" as she's screaming when the fire was rising fast at outside distant bell tolls Dracula was now married to Lisa was traveling back home waters babbling in the bridge and he walk across it just then the wind rises Dracula was running towards the bushes the ravens caw as he saw his home burned "Are you Mr. Tepes? She talked about you." Said the elderly woman

"What happened? Where is my wife?" He asked her "Ohh. The Bishop took her. Witchcraft, he said. They're burning her at the stake. She was good to me, your wife. A good doctor. It's not right what happened." As she place flowers to the house "Where are they holding her? The cathedral?" He wants to know "Oh. Oh, no, sir. Sh-she'll be dead by now." Those words shocked him "What?" He said in the shock "I couldn't be there. I don't care what they say. I won't take joy in that woman being killed by the Church. I'm here remembering her instead." When she said that he was in tears but blood

"She said to me, if you would love me as a man, then live as a man. Travel as a man." He said looking at his hands "She said you were traveling." The woman said "I was. The way men do. Slowly. No more." As the woman gasps seeing him with fiery eyes "I do this last kindness in her name, she who loved you humans and cared for your ills. Take your family and leave Wallachia tonight. Pack and go, and do not look back" as flames appeared leaves her a terrified cry "for no more do I travel as a man." As he was filled with hate

"Ohh!" Then small explosion as he was flames all over and holding a cross as he disappeared she gets up moaning softly as she saw him gone the woman runs gasping at the cathedral Lisa was nothing but bones as the bones clatter the villagers shouting "Ah. There. Quite a show. Drinks?" Said the mayor as the Bishop yawns

"I should minister to the Archbishop. I fear he's not long for this world, to be honest." Said the bishop

"Off to heaven with him, eh? I suppose that's the ultimate goal for you priests, serving God in His true house and all that." Said the mayor "It holds little appeal for me, to be honest." The bishop said to him "Really?" The mayor said "There's so much left to be done on earth. Wallachia could be God's own country had I but time to burn out all the evil that hides here." Said the bishop as a low, dispirited moan was heard then explosion was seen the Mayor gasps as they see a fire demon form of the head as it forms to the face of Dracula "What have you done?" He said to them "Devil!" Said the mayor "What have you done to my wife?" He said in rage

"In nomine Patris et Filii"

"I am Vlad Dracula Tepes, and you will tell me why this thing has happened to my wife." As the name fears them "Oh, no! Oh, God! Dracula! He was supposed to be myth, a story made up by heretics!" The mayor thought he was a myth but was real "She she's a witch." Said the bishop "Lisa Tepes was a woman of science, and the one thing that justified humanity's stench upon this planet." He said to the blind people "You are not real. You are a fiction that justified the practice of black magic!" Said the bishop thinking he's only a fake as he was furious "A fiction! You take my wife and deny I even exist! I give you one year, Wallachians. You have one year to make your peace and remove any marks you have made upon the land. One year, and then I'll wipe all human life from the land of Wallachia. You took that which I love, so I will take from you everything you have and everything you have ever been. One year." As he unleash an unearthly howl the class of the cathedral shards tinkling as the villagers terrified gasps

panicked cries as the cries continue the glass shatters then Dracula was in his castle as the glass shards whistling apart as he let's out a angry cry "One year! It will take me one year to summon an army from the guts of Hell itself!" Said Dracula as the heavy door opens "No." Said a new voice as Dracula looks "What do you mean, no? That woman was the only reason on earth for me to tolerate human life!" Dracula said to the young man that appeared "Then find the one who did the deed. If you loose an army of the night on Wallachia, you cannot undo it, and many thousands of people just as innocent as her will suffer and die." He said to him

"There are no innocents! Not anymore! Any one of them could have stood up and said, "No, we won't behave like animals anymore. " said Dracula lost his faith to humans "I won't let you do it. I grieve with you, but I won't let you commit genocide." As Dracula was furious let's out angry cries and attacks the man

(Kanto other world)

In the world far from at the reaches of the ocean of the world that you ever seen before where there's humans lived in harmony with living creatures called Pokémon, they're walking around as pets and partners trainers can use them for Gym battles, contests, dances and performance. At Viridian forest was a Raven-hair teen who's wearing a strange trench coat that has an eye looks like it's alive, black shirt, black pants, sneakers and he's with a Cute little creature with a thunderbolt shape tail. They're known as Ash Ketchum the Kalos Pokémon league champion and his Pokémon Pikachu are on their way home to pallet town after his success of winning the Kalos Pokémon league. He was also a hero and a prince was sitting at his favorite spot with his special first love and their child

"Peace and relax hey Ryuko" ash said to his wife Ryuko Ketchum known as Ryuko matoi was sitting with her husband "now you have enough time to spend with me and nodika" Ryuko said as she's holding their beautiful three year old daughter nodika was wearing onesies had a gengar picture was cooling at her parents that made them smile at their daughter then Ash noticed the sky was opening a vortex

"Ash what's going on?" Said Ryuko as Ash see a portal then notice his older sister Luna came "Luna what are you doing here?" Ash asked his older sister why she was here "sorry for interrupt your time with your family but we have to talk" said Luna

"What's the trouble?"

"Time has been disturbed Ash an man or you should say a vampire name Vlad Dracula was a changed man from the woman named Lisa want him to travel like a man but years ago she was killed by men who are mistaken her as a witch then burned her but he left them the warning that they had one year to make peace now Ash I want you to go there and stop him and end this before it gets worse." Said Luna as Ash groaned that he had to go again as he had no choice "very well Luna" said ash as he heard a voice "Ash" he looks and saw Kari "don't worry ash you always comeback and here a good luck charm means have faith" said kari gives him a cross around his neck

"Thanks kari" said ash kissed her then Ryuko hugged and kissed him "make sure you come back" she said as he nodded then nodika walk to her father hugged him as he smiled at her "don't worry nodika daddy will come home" as she cooed to him and smiles as Ash see a the portal opening "well I'm off" as Ash walks in the portal and waved his family as kara , twilight, dawn, mikasa waved back to him as he went in

(One year later)

choir singing at the cathedral then indistinct happy chatter from the people everywhere as the heavy doors open as the arch bishop arrived made a applause as the applause subsides "Ahh. For twenty years have I served you and God as the Archbishop to Targoviste Cathedral. Yet never before have I felt the love of God shine so upon this great city. A little more than one year ago, many of us suffered a vision during the God-willed punishment of a witch in our midst. The devil himself came to us and threatened us with doom in one year. And yet, here we are. The devil lied. Why should we be surprised? Do we not know the devil for a liar? Do we not know his works to be illusion? Of course we do. Illusions and falsehoods hold no fear for us, for we are the righteous of Targoviste, living as if cradled in the love of God." As he shared those word till blood drop splats but the drops fall heavily

rising cries of people screams and cries then feeble shriek came as creatures falling from the sky pavement cracks also glass shatters as it kills the choirs and pierce the arch bishop then flames had appeared distant woman screams as screams continuing till his face appeared "One year. I gave you one year to make your peace with your God. And what do you do? Celebrate the day you killed my wife. One year I gave you, while I assembled my armies. And now I bring your death. You had your chance." Then explosion came as the cathedral was now his castle screams and shouts were everywhere

shutters open violently as low snarl from the darkness as creatures shrieking growls as it flew attacked the woman and her child as her head turns her face was wounded deform like as she died screams and shouts continues from the villagers scream and shout as the creature shrieks kills everyone man screams but was killed at the skull screams and shouts continues low snarl and shriek of the creature as they completely slaughter the villagers then bats chittering

"Kill everything you see. Kill them all. And once Targoviste has been made into a graveyard for my love, go forth into the country. Go now. Go to all the cities of Wallachia: Arges! Severin! Gresit! Chilia! Enisara! Go now and kill. Kill for my love! Kill for the only true love I ever knew. Kill for the endless lifetime of hate before me." As Dracula watches them leaving then form to ravens caw then wind whispering

But at the nearby pub from outskirts "So I says to him, "It's my goat. I been tending goats since I was four years old. " said a fat guy was talking "Right, right." Said the huge man "And I'd know if my goat was in love with you. " the fat one said

"For God's sake."

"He says to me, "I know your goat's in love with me. " he said to him "So you said how, Bosha?" The tall one said to bosha "So I says how! And he says, "Well, she fucks me, don't she?" Said bosha "And that's when you hit him." Said the tall one "Right across the eyes with a shovel. And now the headman says I have to pay the bastard money because he went blind. Not fair. So I says to him, "You didn't think he was gonna go blind fucking a goat with mange?" He said

"That would have been your fault, too." Said the tall one " I would have gotten blamed for that, too. But what am I supposed to do when I find my goat laying on its side in the field, fucked within an inch of its life and a naked man with blood and straw all over his peck?" He tells him "Hit him with a shovel!" He replied "Fucking right I hit him with a shovel! More ale for me and my cousin Kob!" Bosha said

"Brother." Said kob "Look, we might have had the same father, but you came out of my aunt. Don't make me get my shovel." He said "Anyone else while I'm pouring?" Said the tender as a young man was at the table called "One over here." Then a man named Piter panting

"Ale! For Christ's sake!" As he was drinking

"Piter! We was just wondering if you'd spotted any attractive sheep on your ride out. What's the word, mate?" As he was greedy slurp then panting "The horde's been seen, sweeping west!" He said to them "Shit! You think they'll reach us?" Said kob "I think they might pass us by. I don't know. I hope. I'm told they're closing on Gresit." He said to them "Serves 'em right. Stuck-up bastards. Ah, come on. No. No, it all comes down to the families and the houses, doesn't it? The great houses of Gresit." As he hawks and spits "Vlad Dracula? An old family. The capital? All run by the great houses. And they're not even the worst. The Belmonts?" As the man was hearing

"We should have killed all the Belmonts."

 **thats it of the** **of crossover hope you enjoy this as as Ash was now going on a journey again and I'm sure he won't run to trouble and I had a new poll added and also I had AshXLucy story up you should enjoy reading and now I am going to do light our darkest hour soon and an next stories be two pokemon yugioh stories have AshxTea AshXSerenty then also a ashxsora story if you want more of Ash in the castlevania universe and CH 4 of ashxelsa so if you want it send review and pm so now enjoy**


End file.
